The present invention relates generally to recording computing system interactions for playback, and in particular, playing back recorded computing system interactions from a first computing environment in a second computing environment.
Simulators are available for simulating calls to system components, for example when testing an application for a storage device that is not available. Further, debuggers intercept and log the traffic between an application and a component, for example a management application and an interface. The simulators and debuggers are designed to work in a single environment.